


Faking Dating

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Other, Strangers to Lovers, faking, i took ten years to type this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: THIS TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO TYPE BECAUSE I WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. And I wrote this for my friend AND I'M HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE SAM IS ACTUALLY DOING SAM STUFF.Anyways I hope you guys LIKE IT. So with that..Carry on my wayward reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO TYPE BECAUSE I WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. 
> 
> And I wrote this for my friend AND I'M HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE SAM IS ACTUALLY DOING SAM STUFF.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys LIKE IT. So with that..
> 
> Carry on my wayward reader

During the last class of the day, Castiel's eyes were glued to the ticking clock. The annoyance of that by the second 'tick' was just overwhelming. Even if he had corked his hearing with his hands, the constant noise still managed to creep into his brain, and violently strangled it. But, thank the Heavens it was Friday.

 

Suddenly, the ticking was washed out by the piercing bell. After the ear-bleeding ring, the firm voice of a teacher emanated from in front of the class. While he spoke, everyone evacuated the room, absolutely ignoring him. But, Cas was the last to leave, and heard every word. Just as he was about to step out the room, he stated a summary of what Mr. Johnson just announced.

 

"So that's a test on Monday and a project for the next Thursday." Novak threw a gaze over his shoulder, and caught a glimpse of his teacher's smile, just before he cracked one of his own, and continued his steps. 

 

While he strutted along the hallway, a presence joined him, and his grin widened, automatically knowing who it was. 

 

"Hey there, Cas! What're you doing after school? Which is now? What're you doing now?" A squeaky young girl's voice questioned. Kezzie.

 

"Nothing. I was just heading home and-"

 

"Staring at your hot neighbor again?" Kezzie asked, nudging Cas with her elbow. Castiel's cheeks began to scorn, the girl noticed and allowed a sly simper to curl onto her own expression.

 

"N-no. I have homework."

 

"Yeah... Anatomy. Why won't you at least say 'hi'?" She questioned, halting her steps and leaning against one of the lockers.  
"Because.." Cas trailed off, unlocking his locker, and opening it; blocking his friend's face. He fiddled in the space for a while, empting his backpack then shutting and locking the door. "He has better things to do." The duo start their steps again, setting their destination to the exit.

 

"He waters the plants and takes like a gazillion laps around the block. And he can't spear a little minute for you? C'mon! Repeat after me, Hello, my name is Castiel. I live right next to you. Bring your face so we can make out. Ho ho ho!" Kezzie changed her voice to a deeper tone, attempting to copy her friend's voice.

 

"One, I do not sound like that. Two, I'm not Santa Calculus." 

 

"It's Santa Clause, nitwit. Y'know what? If you won't talk to him.. then I will." After her words, the two were now strolling towards her vehicle. They entered the car, and took their seats. When Kezzie started it, Castiel spoke his mind, "Y'know what? Maybe I will ask him." He turned to his friend, and noticed the grin she wore. 

 

"Ah, that's my boy!" Kezzie exclaimed, drumming the steering wheel as she drove.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drive to Castiel's home was as the previous ones. Where Kenzie would sing-scream to every song on the radio, and Cas would just overlay it with some random topic. Then, both of them just end up yelling. 

 

When they arrived the area, Kezzie stomped on the brakes, and the shrieking tires skated to the front of the Novak house. 

 

"I swear, that's worse than the school bell." Cas chuckled, climbing out of the vehicle, then shutting the door. On the rolled down window, he leaned his forearms on the space.

 

"Tell me about it. Hey, look it's your homework." Kezzie said, nodding to something behind her friend. He knew exactly what (who) she was referring to, but he still took a glance. 

 

And there he was.

 

Just as always, his short amber hair and chiselled face made nothing but a gorgeous structure. Through his embracing navy sweater, his Gods carved body imprinted. His hand clenched at the garden hose, and gracefully, his arm swung over the plants, drizzling water on them. During his tasks, both Castiel and Kezzie were drooling over his perfect self.

 

"God damn! I want it! I want it soo bad!" Kezzie shouted, gritting her teeth so it wasn't as a normal exclaim.

 

"I hear he has a brother. You take that guy. I take him." 

 

"Get me the man's number, why don't ya! I'll talk to you later, Cas! Adios!" Castiel's comrade, honked her car's horn, which caught the attention of the neighbor. Novak's face flushed scarlet, and he leaned off the vehicle and glared as Kezzie drove off. 

 

He spun around, and noticed the neighbour's smile at his direction. If it were possible, the ruby of Cas' face flourished, then he bolted and disappeared into his house. He reached inside, then shut the door. Casually, Novak walked to the living room, where his mother and father lounged on the sofa. Their eyes were glue to the television, hence the reason they didn't acknowledge their son as he arrived.

 

Castiel cleared his throat, then his parents whipped their heads to him, and hesitantly, a beam overtook each their their expressions. Naomi, Cas' mother, rasied from her seat, and came open arms toward her son.

 

"Ooh! How was school? Did you ace that test?" She held Castiel's face in her hands, and gazed into his azure eyes.

 

"School was great. And, I nailed that test!" Cas shoved his hand into his pocket, and took out a folded paper. Then, his father, Chuck, came out of no where, and snatched the paper before his wife could have touched it. 

 

He unfolded the item, and for a minute in quiet, everyone else peered at him during his eyes roaming on the paper. Then, he gave the test to Naomi, and his grin was restored.

 

"Ah, that's my boy!" Chuck exclaimed, playfully punching his son. Castiel let out a tiny wince, then a small chuckle, remembering those were the same words Kezzie said. 

 

While their moment continued, it soon ended when the front door was once again opened followed by off-key singing. 

 

"Castiel. Castiel. Oh how you are in so much trouble!" Gabriel shrilled, entering the room where his other family members stood.

 

"What?" The youngest questioned, glaring over to his brother. 

 

"You were talking to the neighbor won't you? Don't think I don't notice your... chemistry!"

 

Just as Castiel was about to answer, the door opened once again. "Aaaand, that is the scent of someone getting busted! Gabe, what'd you do?" Another voice called, getting closer by the second. Balthazar. 

 

"It wasn't me idiot. Cas has a boyfriend and doesn't wanna tell us." Gabriel stated, folding his arms over his chest. 

 

"Is this true?" Chuck inquired, staring into his last born's eyes. As much as he didn't want to lie, Castiel couldn't let his family down. Therefore, he improvised, 

 

"Yeah. It's been for a couple months and- and I thought you guys,"-the volume of his voice lowered-"wouldn't like him." 

 

"Are you kidding me?" All his present relatives asked in unison. 

 

"I'd love to meet the guy!" Balthazar said, patting his little brother's back.

 

"And it's perfect! He is our neighbour. He can come over for dinner! I'm going to tell the rest of them! Out little Castiel is growing up!" The excitement and ecstasy exploding in Naomi was as loud as the school bell. She then skipped away, and disappeared behind the kitchen door. 

 

Great.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His eyes were glued to the door, as he was only a minor finger tip away from it. The heart rate he currently had was extravagant. He was actually going to do it. Constantly he inhaled deeply, and mutters to stay calm rolled off his tongue. 

 

"C'mon. You can do this. It's only a boy. It's only a boy. C'mon, Castiel, you can do this! Yeah! I can do this!" He said to himself. Just then, his hand stretched out to the door, and rapid knocks to the surface was delivered. 

 

"I'll get it!" A voice from inside yelled. When that voice announced itself, Novak felt himself tremble, and his beating heart cease.

 

"I can't do this!" He whisper-shouted. As he was about to bolt off, the door came to an open, and he froze. 

 

"Hey!" The same voice called. A shrill climbed Novak's spine, and with that, he hesitantly turned around and met glares with the other person. But, it wasn't the jade gaze he thought he was going to meet. 

 

Instead, it was a just as gentle but almond one. The auburn long hair that perched on his shoulder and his towering figure got Castiel questioning himself. Who is this person?

 

"Uh, hello. Who are you?" 

 

Wow. You knocked on someone's door and the first thing you say is, _Who are you?_ Smooth.

 

The unknown boy breathed out a scoff, then afterward carved a dazzling yet confused smile. "Says the person who knocked on my door?"

 

_**EXACTLY!** _

 

"My apologies. I am Castiel. I live next door." Novak announced, pointing to the house that stood on the left side of this one. 

 

"Well, hey. It's great to meet you. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. So what're you doing here?"

 

"I was hoping to meet up with someone that lives here. Meaning, someone that I saw before. He always waters plants." Huh, you claimed to be dating someone and you don't even know their name. 

 

Great.

 

"Oh, you mean Dean? Yeah, he's my brother. He just went out to get some stuff. You wanna wait for him?" 

 

"Uhm, uh, um yeah. Yeah, if you don't mind." 

 

"Not at all," Sam said, moving aside and allowing his guest to sluggishly make his way in. "The brother of my girlfriend is my brother too." 

 

Wait. What?

 

"Castiel! What the hell are you doing here?" An all too well known voice questioned. When Cas met eyes with all too familiar ones, his expanded and was etched with bafflement. 

 

"Hannah? What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm- we're studying. Don't tell mom and dad!"

 

"That you're studying? They should be thrilled to hear that. Since you like, never do that." Castiel sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam took a stand next to his bewildered guest. 

 

"It's a movie. And it's horrible." The Winchester laughed, glaring at Hannah who gave him a dangerous look.

 

"Well, I am not here to tell on you. I'm here to-" 

 

"Hey, Sammy! Gimme a hand, will ya?" After those words, Castiel grew to a stand still which made his sister grow into a question mark. Sam left the room, and went to his brother's aid.

 

Soon after, about a few seconds, he returned but didn't stop where he last stood. He went toward the kitchen, followed by another individual who kept speaking about some topic unknown to Novak. Castiel caught a glimpse of the other boy's face, and instantly turned into scarlet.

 

"Basically, my day was crap. I still gotta bail Benny outta jail." Dean said, walking back to the living room, with his head down, peeling off something from his hands. 

 

"So you went through all of that.. just to get a girl's number?" Sam quizzed, following his brother's footsteps into the same room. The elder raised his peer to his brother, carved a smirk, then dug his hand into his pocket. When he lifted it, a paper was held between his fingers. Frantically, he waved the folded object out to his sibling, "I got it though!" Sam scoffed while shaking his head. 

 

Then, Dean met eyes with Castiel. His smile faded, but quickly reclaimed itself. 

 

"Why, hello there." He greeted with the ocean depth in his voice. Novak was lost for words. Behind his back, his hands began to tremor. Hannah noticed it from where she stood, but didn't loudly acknowledge it. 

 

"H-Hello." Cas replied, trying his best to control his flushed expression to a minimum. Dean's smirk grew, as his eyes ran over Castiel's figure. 

 

Timid and hot. Bonus.

 

The youngest noticed this action, but decided to maneuver around it. "So, you guys wanna catch a bite or something? Hannah and I were about to grab a burger or something." 

 

"We were?" Hannah questioned, joining glares with Sam. 

 

"Yes, we were. Y'know, what? We'd just go!" Sam marched toward his girlfriend, gripped her wrist, and stamped till they were long gone. 

 

After the sound of the door shutting, the Winchester turned back to Novak who he found out, never took his eyes off of him. 

 

"So, what brings you here, neighbor?" 

 

"There has been a misunderstanding. My- my brother- my family thinks we are dating." 

 

Wow, way to get straight to the point.

 

"Whoa. Wait. I'm sorry, dating? As in, present tense?" 

 

Castiel nodded, while making his lips curl into his mouth. 

 

For a solid minute, both boys were avoiding each other's glare. And the silence shared between them turned into small words.

 

"So, wh-what's gonna happen now?" Dean questioned, staring at his feet.

 

"They are inviting you for dinner. B-but it's okay! It's okay."

 

"Yeah. It ain't a big deal. Sure, but I had a date." The Winchester said, with the hype in his voice completely drained.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the night of the same day. Castiel was cooped inside of his room for an hour now, completing his homework while his ears still caught the excited bickering of his mother. Ever since he returned to the household, Naomi was chatting on the telephone. Even now, she didn't even stop. 

 

With her random strings of laughter, it would slice through her son's concentration. And he was on the second floor at the every end of the hall, and her voice was as clear as day.  
Then, another noise other than his mother's speaking came into his ears. Sounding like a.. tapping?

 

Cas turned his head to his window, and noticed something hitting the glass, creating the constant annoyance. He got onto his feet, and sluggishly advanced toward the pane. The closer he got, the more he realized it was rocks being thrown onto the surface, causing slight scratches to the delicate thing. 

 

Novak gazed out the window, and saw his neighbour as the suspect. He opened the glassed furniture , and flinched when Dean almost tossed another stone. 

 

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, poking his head out.

 

"Nothin'. Just tryna avoid a crazy woman in there, who looks like a psycho." The Winchester explained, dropping the stone onto the ground.

 

"That's my mother." said Cas, climbing out of the window, and onto the roof. He took a seat on the very end, and dangled his feet off the jagged rafter.

 

"I'm sorry you have a weird birth giver. You coming or what?" Dean questioned, stepping forward. The closer he got, the more Castiel could see the evergreen of his eyes.

 

"Where to?" 

 

"Does it matter?"

 

"I just met you."

 

"You didn't tell your family that." 

 

This was a dream. This was extraordinary. 

 

Novak's beating heart seemed to mirror the volume of thunder, with the rhythm of bass from an ACDC song.  Was this a-

 

"You mean like.. a date?"

 

Winchester shrugged, and a smile appeared on his smug expression. "Call it what you want. You in or not?"

 

The boys were cruising in a pitch Impala, or as Dean called it, 'Baby.' Wherever the road continued, that's where they drove. Castiel was anonymous to his surroundings, due to his swarming thoughts strangling him. 

 

I'm in the same car with him. A boy who I never thought I'd talk to. I'm right next to him. Driving. To where?

 

That's when Cas finally glanced up, and noticed their stop. Novak turned to his driver and gave him a quizzical look. "You ever grab a drink before?" 

 

"Yeah, I drank water." 

 

After his response, Dean burst into a string of laughter, which only lead Novak deeper into the forest of confusion. The Winchester turned to Castiel, and was sent into a serenity when two bright sapphires gazed back at him. His hand gripped the other's chin, while his finger ran along the edge of it. "You're such an innocent." 

 

He removed his hand, and switched his sights to the keys. He ripped it out from the ignition, and came out of the vehicle. When he closed the door, Castiel slowly followed his actions. 

 

"C'mon. Get ready to taste pure awesome." 

 

When they entered the building, they were greeted by the freezing air. Casually, Dean strutted toward the bartender, while his comrade followed closely behind. He took a seat and Novak claimed the chair next to the Winchester, which was also next to a deranged like man. 

 

Therefore, he moved his stool closer to the person he came with. For safety, y'know?

 

"Hey, how 'bout two cold ones here, huh?" Dean called out to the bartender who stood cleaning a class behind the counter. He didn't ask any age related questions, or any questions at all. In seconds, two beastly frigid beer bottles were delivered to the two boys. 

 

Dean flicked off one of the covers, and tipped head of the bottle into his mouth. After two big gulps, he turned to Castiel and gave him a glare of question marks. Novak only peered to the glassed object that stood in front of him, and did no sort of action. 

 

The Winchester sighed, then simply said, "Dude, it's just like water. But... bitter. And better. Recommended by Nixon himself." He took another swing, but didn't removed his stare from motionless Novak.

 

"Cas.." 

 

That is when something enlit itself inside of Novak. He turned to Dean, wide-eyed, and saw him watching back at him. 

 

"Drink it." 

 

It was like he didn't even have control of himself. He turned back to the bottle, and hesitantly, reached out to it. In all a sluggish motion, he grasped the beverage and removed the cap off the top. He lifted it toward his mouth, and as it came in contact with his lips, the alcohol scent breached into his nose, and the lingered into his mouth. He could have tasted it already. 

 

Then, he tipped it into his mouth, and the zest and sudden zing flavored onto his tongue. It was quite tart and briny at first, but then the citrus of it all announced itself, and that is when Castiel was swooned into beer.

 

After a few drinks, they told each other a little bit of one another. They figured since they were dating, they should actually know what their partner is like. Nothing deep of self centered was revealed, only the innocent and surfaced topics. For example, favorite color, movie, song, summary of life story- the little things. 

 

Then, Castiel passed through what they may face at the dinner, whenever that was. Therefore, they decided to make their own story. How they met; basically just ran into each other at school and realized they were neighbors. And other minor details like, announcing their love for each other.

 

Although Cas wanted that to be true. Sadly, it wasn't.

 

They didn't notice it was minutes to three when they were finally ready to jet. Countless bottles were crowding the table, that drunk Castiel couldn't even rest his head on the surface much. Only a tip of his forehead stayed on the table. His rythmatic chuckles were introducing themselves continuously due to Dean's random jokes and statements.

 

As a 'professional' drinker, the Winchester wasn't as easily hammered as Cas. He was still able to walk in a straight line, even after five bottles. With an arm slung around the Winchester's neck, Novak was carried to the car. His feet dragged on the rough ground, and slowly his shoes were peeling away. 

 

Carefully, he was placed in the back of the Impala. When he was set down, a groan let his lips, but Dean realized it was a word. Not just any word, a name. Not just any name, his name. 

 

Was he missing something?

 

Dean slowly slipped himself from the back, shut the door, then climbed into the driver's seat. On the way back, he switched off the radio, and just paid heed to Castiel's sleeping mutters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Y'know, you came home really really really really really late this morning. Why?" Lucifer questioned, continuously poking at his brother's shoulder. Castiel and his older brother were in the kitchen, taking out their own amount of breakfast. At eleven in the morning. 

 

"Yeah, where were you?" Gabriel asked, shoving a fraction of food into his mouth. He was seating in the dining room, reading the comic section of the newspaper. 

 

"I heard he was out with his boyfriend." Hannah teased, strutting behind her brothers, and slightly shaking their shoulders. 

 

"And where were you, Hannah? With your boyfriend?" Luci inquired, folding a pancake and pushing it into his mouth. With a stuffed mouth, he took a seat along the mammoth sized dinner table, next to his other brother.

 

"No, we're done. I cut the cord. Which means, he's free. He's all yours now, Gabe." Gabriel present a small fist pump, but a deafening cheer. 

 

"Hey, keep it down you animals. I'm tryna sleep." Michael yawned, making his way from the staircase. 

 

"Well you're up now, so suck it." Lucifer laughed, munching on his meal. Castiel made his way to his seat, which was near Hannah. When he claimed his chair, he started on his food, while listening to the normal daily rants of Mike and Luci.

 

"Y'know what? You need to stop being a dick. And just continue stuffing your stupid face." Michael muttered, sauntering to the kitchen. 

 

"Whoa, harsh stuff, Mikey. I didn't know your stuck up self could say such things."

 

"Okay, enough of-"

 

"You guys really need to shut up." Balthazar stated, appearing from thin air next to Michael. 

 

"We need to get you a bell." Cas said, nibbling on the refinance of his food.

 

"Tell me about it. It'd like the little tiny cute ones you see on cats, please." 

 

"You'd like a leash with that?" Gabriel quizzed, through soft bickering.

 

Just then, the door bell was heard. And everyone's attention whipped to the sound. 

 

"Not it!" Every shouted in unison except for the youngest. Novak let out a groan, then raised from his chair. When he left the room, his siblings once again started chattering.

When he came face to face with the door, his hand turned the knob, then flung it to an open. 

 

There, stood a breath taking smile, and emerald eyes. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Cas questioned, slightly closing the door so people behind him won't see.

 

"Since when it's illegal to see my boyfriend?" Dean asked, allowing a smirk to overtake him. Castiel felt a scorch embrace him, but he failed to conceal it. The Winchester noticed it, and he remembered the mutters from Novak. 

 

"The dinner is tonight." Cas stated, switching the subject as well as the awkward silence. 

 

"Awesome. Extra invites? Or just me?"

 

"I heard my mother saying something about your brother to Hannah but, I didn't hear a decent amount."

 

"Okay. So, you wanna blow this joint?" 

 

Novak turned around, and glanced at everyone he left and more of his siblings in the dinning room. Lucifer and Michael were tearing at each other again, but Castiel didn't wish to see that. Therefore, he stepped out of the house, and shut the door. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Dean's smile grew, and he lead the way with his hands buried in his dark navy jacket.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Their rich and blithe filled tittering where roaming throughout the room. Many occupants were convinced they were high. The rest of them, just thought they were a bissful couple having fun. That's exactly what they wanted. 

 

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. You have how much brothers?" Dean quizzed, crossing his arms over the table, and giving all his attention toward Castiel.

 

"Nine. I maybe missed Hester. And some others.." He muttered the ending of the sentence, but Dean just glared at him in awe.

 

"Gimme like, five of 'em." The Winchester said, sitting back in his chair.

 

"Gabriel, Balthazar, Samandriel, Lucifer and Michael." Cas listed, gripping his coffee cup, and sipping from the piping liquid. 

 

"Wow. That must be great, huh?"

 

"Not really. Michael and Lucifer always get into a fight. Even though there are alot of us, there's also the same amount of problems." Novak placed his mug down, then looked into his neighbour's eyes. "Gabriel likes your brother."

 

"Sam? Really? Your trouble making brother likes my nerd, weed headed brother?"

 

Castiel let out a small chuckle, while nodding. "Just as much as I to you." After his words, he then realized what he said and his eyes expanded.

 

"Wait. Wh-"

 

"Can we get the cheque please!" Cas yelled, and waved his arm in the air. Immediately, they were greeted by a waitress and given their payment bill. Novak instantly placed a sum of money on the surface, without counting it, then jetted out of the building. It wasn't long until he felt a familiar presence near him, and also a warm hand embrace his.

 

"So what're we doing now?" Dean asked, smiling down at his accomplice who just glared at him blankly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The boys stayed out the rest of the day to avoid contact with Castiel's family until dinner. They didn't want to spoil it. Therefore, they kept themselves occupied for hours. Finally, when the sky painted a breath taking sun set, the mixture of apricot and amber shone on their faces, while they just gazed at it. Seated on a bench that faced the setting sun, Castiel and Dean peered at the scenery with smoothies in each's grasp. 

 

Throughout their whole time in this position, no words, no glares- nothing has been traded between them. Only this feeling that felt... right.

 

As time passed, the sky grew dark with dozens of stars shimmering down at them as they strutted. The moonlight created a path through the darkness, allowing their vision to see as clear as they should. With hands in his pockets, Dean walked to his vehicle, sided by Novak. 

 

When they arrived, and got into the car noiseless, the engine roared, breaking the silence. Soon after, the radio kicked in, and was suddenly engulfed the car's pur with strums of guitar strings.

 

The Winchester pulled off, and lowered the song's volume. 

 

"Fake or not, that was fun." Dean said, swiftly glancing at his passenger.

 

"I agree. But we've learnt never to mistake a baby for a skinned cat again."  
Dean then burst out in laughter, and Castiel turned to him with a beam as extravagant as the moonlight. The stars were in his eyes, as he glared at his elated driver. 

 

"Oh, man. That.. that was gold. You got mauled with a back, dude."

 

"Maybe you forgot that you asked for beer in an ice cream store."

 

"In my defense they should've put a sign. No one are mind readers."

 

After those words, everything fell back into silence, with the faint melody of a love song chanting from the radio. Then, Castiel decided to break the quiet,

 

"My Aunt is probably home already. She's my dad's only sibling. And rarely does she ever visit."

 

"You're worried?"

 

"After all, I do have a reason to be. This is all fake. What if they find out I lied? My whole family came down just to see my boyfriend who I don't even know."

 

"Hey, it's all good, man. They won't find out."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because I won't let 'em. You're a good person, I just met a day ago. And lemme tell ya, the short time I know you, was an hell of a ride." Hearing that come out of the person you like's mouth, is just as great as winning a Noble Prize. Novak stayed in his quiet for a while, thinking about what Dean just said. 

 

Maybe everything was going to be fine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn't take long for them to stop at the front of Dean's house. An abundance of vehicles were parked all over Castiel's yard, as well as the side of the road, leaving a narrow main way for moving cars. Dean came out of the Impala, followed by Novak. They parted ways, but will soon join paths once they were prepared. 

 

At the Winchester's home, it was quiet, but not totally still. As Dean walked into the household, he heard bickering and chatting of two men. One, he identified as his brother. But the other remained unknown to him. 

 

When he stopped between the doorway of the living room, where the laughter emanated, he leaned against the wall, and glared at Sam and someone else gazing into each other's eyes. It wouldn't take a genius to realize they both were closing in.

 

"Hey! What're you two doin'?" Dean asked, with a sly grin plastered onto his face. Sam and the other boy then hurriedly sprung off their seat and onto their stance. They attempted to act as if everything were normal.

 

"Hey, hi, uh, Dean. What's up?" The youngest asked, with a high pitched voice. 

 

"You 'doing it' on my couch, that's what." Dean said, leaning off the wall, and peering at the couple.

 

"Oh, hello! You're Dean? Damn you got good lookin'. Castiel's lucky. I'm Gabe. How ya doin?" Gabriel questioned, stretching his arm out at the Winchester who was quite a distance away.

 

"Whoa, wait. As in.. Gabriel? As in, Cas' brother? The one who is basically all over Sam?" 

 

Sam turned to his partner, and cocked an eyebrow. Folding his arms over his chest, he carved a simper onto his face. "Really? You never told me that." 

 

"Okay! How about we just.. go over there, and meet the fam, huh?" Gabe questioned, feeling his cheeks scorn. 

 

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Dean said, causing Gabriel to shrug and prance toward the exit. 

 

"See ya, later Samster!" The neighbour shouted, right before the door came to a close. The elder and the youngest then traded glares, while Dean had a witty grin.

 

"'Samster?' Really? You two are having fun, aren't ya?" 

 

"Shut up. What about you? You didn't tell me you were going out with Castiel."

 

"Well, you didn't tell me you were getting nookie from his brother."

 

"I'm only sorry if you're sorry."

 

"Whatever, bitch. Get ready. We're leaving in five." Dean stated, leaving the room. 

 

"Well I say we're leaving in ten. Jerk." Sam said, throwing himself on the sofa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was an absolute craze fest at Novak's house. Constant bickering and chatting occupied the atmosphere, leaving no trace of silence. While Castiel was speaking to his elder brother, their conversation was randomly cut when the family members would greet him and Michael. But, there was one greeting he ceased his word trade for. His Aunt. Amara.

 

"I believe it is safe to say, my little nephew has grown." She smiled, embracing Castiel.

 

"Thank you. I am glad you're here." He replied, hesitantly pulling away from his relative.

 

"Are you joking? I would not miss the for the world!" Amara pecked Novak on his cheek swiftly, then strutted away.

 

"You pulled her out of whatever hole she was in just to see you and your partner. You should be proud." Michael said, patting his brother on his back. He wasn't. He was  absolutely the opposite. Lying to his family about someone who doesn't even like him like that. What joy.

 

Just then, multiple knocks on the door pierced through the crowd's noise. Through his thundering heart beats, Castiel heard it, and pardoned himself from his brother. He raced to the door, and took a deep breath out. 

 

When he opened it, everyone's attention whipped to the youngest's action. Castiel welcomed Dean and Sam into the household, then shut the door once again. The guests remained at a sudden stand still when they noticed all eyes peering at them. Dean played a quick smile, and did a single shallow wave. 

 

"Uh, hey." He said, with a nervous tone. Novak's family then greeted in unison with a friendly hello, taking the Winchesters by surprise. Through the numerous persons, there was one shorter than all, making his way toward Dean.

 

When he slipped out of the crowd, and was standing eye to eye with the eldest of the brothers. 

 

"You must be Dean." Chuck stated, causing the rest of family behind him to create mummers. 

 

"Yeah..." The Winchester dragged quizzically. Chuck then threw his hand toward Dean, and carved a beam, "Welcome to the family, son." 

 

Hesitantly, Dean grasped his hand with his, and their grip nodded, allowing the family to burst into an array of cheers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was sat around the dining table, and the fake couple were together, while Sam was seated opposite them next to Gabriel. There were quite a number of empty chairs, due to some of the family's absence. But them not being there weren't an excuse. The members were still vibrant and outgoing. Chuckling and speaking, they had such chemistry other families struggled to get.

 

Chuck then turned to Castiel, who was whispering something in Dean's ear. Apparently it was hilarious, because the Winchester almost choked on his food. Novak carved a smile, then shifted his sights to his father. Wide-eyed, he stared at his dad who was smirking at him.

 

"Tell me, how'd you two meet?" 

 

The question made Sam twist his attention to them. A baffled look crossed his face, while he glared at his brother during his sluggish chewing. 

 

"Well," Cas started, swiftly glancing at Dean then back to his father, "basically in school. We ran into each other in detention. That's all."

 

"Detention?" Chuck asked, his voice growing deeper.

 

"No, no, no. It's not what you think. I was in trouble and Cas was supervising." Dean quickly added, causing his brother to let out a scoff. 

 

"So you're a trouble maker?" Novak's dad inquired, raising an eyebrow at the Winchester. Hesitantly, Dean shook his head, but then Sam played a fake cough, making his brother shoot a daggered glare at him. Chuck then moved his vision to his other son, Gabriel.

 

"How'd you two meet?" 

 

After the inquiry, Sam's eye expanded, and dropped his head to his nearly empty plate. He remained wide-eyed when his partner decided to answer,

 

"Yesterday I went to see where Cas disappeared to and when I saw him getting into a car, after it drove off I was just like, 'hey, I wonder if Sam is home.."

 

"Please stop.." Sam sighed, clenching his eyes, and holding his head.

 

"The door was unlocked and I let myself in. Then I heard singing and running water. Well wasn't really singing, just someone getting skinned alive. And apparently it was the shower. And hey, how was I suppose to know a hot naked guy was showering with the door wide open, singing to Kansas." Gabe explained with a smirk curled on his face. He leaned back to his chair, and gazed smugly at his partner who's face was bloodshot.

 

"Wait. Technically you broke into the house. Y'know, that's a serious crime." Balthazar stated, pointing his fork to his brother. 

 

"Do I look arrested to you?" 

 

"Joshua is a cop. Run, Gabe. Jail isn't such a Heaven." Samandriel laughed, with food stuff into his mouth. 

 

"I'm off duty. So you're free." Joshua said, clearing the food from his platter. Gabriel threw his arms into the air, and the left one landed on Sam's shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn't take long for everyone to complete their meals. While the elders like, Chuck, Naomi and Amara lost themselves in the kitchen, buried in their own entertainment, the others were in the living room, creating a deafening ruckus. 

 

Guess what? A small game of truth or dare.

 

"Okay, okay. I'm done.." Anael announced, slamming down the glass of 'mystery juice.' When the sound as heard, everyone burst into an applause, while she held her mouth. Her complexion seemed to be twisting in a vile tone of jade. She couldn't take it much longer. Springing from her seat on the sofa, she bolted to the bathroom. Gabriel and Lucifer grinned, while they both high fived.

 

"What was in that?" Castiel asked, gripped the cup and taking a quick whiff, which he immediately regretted. 

 

"Y'know, orange juice, expired milk, a bunch of whiskey, a couple things I forgot, toothpaste, and... what was that other thing?" Gabriel asked, stroking his chin as if he had a beard. 

 

"Oh, you mean the left overs from four weeks ago?" Lucifer clicked, smiling at his sibling. Gabe returned the gesture, and then frantically nodded. "Plus, that thing was in the garage for some good days." The words made the others shiver, and remove their eyes from the emptied glass of disgusting. 

 

"Anyways, who's next! Spin the thing, why don't you!" Hannah exclaimed, poking at her brother that sat next to her.

 

"You know, I might actually kick you out of the house this time." Michael growled, shoving his sister away. Sam then took the privilege to spin the item that was in the middle of the circle. When it landed, everyone's eyes turned to that person. Dean.

 

"Ooh! You know what I wanna see?" Balthazar asked, singing his words.

 

Everyone except the fake couple put on a simper, and glared at them both. They immediately knew, what the others wanted. The Winchester and Novak turned and met eyes. The two were captured into each's glare, and the brightness of their pupils. Their hearts shared the same drumming rhythm.

 

"Hey, maybe they need enthusiasm or something." Samandriel offered, smiling ear to ear. His siblings nodded, and started into a chant cooing, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Sam on the other hand, just watched the couple, with happiness raving over him. He was ecstatic his brother was getting the joy he deserved. 

 

After a few seconds of chants, Castiel and Dean finally responded. The space between the was gradually coming to a close. Humidity of their bodies were grown to a point of blistering heat. But they didn't care. Their gaze was broken, when their eyes closed, and their lips touched to a slight brush. 

 

The surroundings was then folded into a silence, while darkness embraced around them. Dean pulled away just the tiniest bit, and noticed Novak's eyes were still shut. Suddenly, he gripped Castiel's shirt collar, and pushed himself onto him, colliding their lips once more. Although this time, the blaze between them flourished, and they were engulfed by their own living fire of their passion.

 

Once again, the Winchester ripped himself from Novak, and studied his expression. A gentle smile found it's way to Cas' face, while his eyes were still fastened. Around them, their surroundings slowly faded back into reality, as well as the noise. With the zest of it all, still lingering on Castiel's tongue, he remained still less, while his vision merely recovered. His slightly opened eyes caught gleaming smiles around him. The palpitation of his heart was that of continuous roars of thunder. 

 

"Now that.. was awesome!" Gabriel exclaimed, snapping his brother out of his daze. 

 

"Tell me about it. Can we like.. see that again? In a non-pervy way." Anael asked, leaning on the wall that was able to view the living room. The Winchester and Novak traded glances, while the others present in the room, continued to witter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

While the family were sharing their goodbye hugs to their oh great Aunt Amara, Castiel was on the roof where his room's window opened to. His eyes were glaring at everyone embracing Amara, while he just waved. Eventually when she left, Novak's bedroom door creaked open. 

 

Although his ears didn't catch the sound, they eventually captured the knocking of footsteps growing louder as they came closer. When they stopped, it was a solid few seconds of silence. Then Cas felt a warm, presence next to him. And immediately identified the person. 

 

"What're you doin' up here?" Dean questioned, taking a seat close to his comrade. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the mixed emotions surfacing Novak.

 

Castiel sighed, then covered his face with his hands. He then took a vast breath out then said,  
"I like you. Like a lot. And it's-" His words were cut off when the soft and mildly tepid hands of the Winchester removed his hands from his face. Dean took Novak's hand in his.

 

"Look into my eyes, and say it." Dean stated, causing Castiel's eyes to hesitantly meet with his. 

 

"I.. I like you." Cas stuttered, with slightly quivering lips. Dean curled a smile, then placed his index finger beneath Novak's chin. He lifted it, and the moonlight's brilliance brought out the pure diamonds in Castiel's eyes. 

 

"Funny you should say that. 'Cause, I love you." A blanket of tears layered over Castiel's sapphires, while minor sobs drooped off his tongue. Dean shook his head slightly, and a tiny beam occupied his face. 

 

"You're not gonna need these again," He said, swiping off Novak's tear that escaped his eye. "Because you have me. And the only thing you'd cry about, is when I propose to you, and that's tears of joy."

 

Castiel's faint whimpers were set to a cease, when him and the Winchester shared a kiss of many.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
